The role of tumor suppressor genes in ovarian cancers, as well as other cancers is being investigated. Specifically, the frequency and type of p53 mutations are being examined and correlated with clinical and histological parameters. Among the other cancers being studied, prostate tumor tissue is being used as a control to ovarian tissue. Efforts in the past year have focused on collection of prostate tumor tissue, as will be true in the coming year.